A Beautiful Life Part I
by Bear90
Summary: The first to a series of one shots depicting Hermione and Fleur's lives after the war ended. Would love feedback! If you have an issue with lesbians, please do not read this. I won't accept or approve of any negative feedback.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any of the character's associated with it. **

**Author's Note:** This is just a quick one-shot that will hopefully become many one-shots telling small parts of my version of Hermione and Fleur's story after the war. If you like, let me know. If you don't, that's okay. It's not for everyone. Please, if you have an issue with lesbian pairings do not read these. Any request? Let me know. I pretty much write to how I feel at the moment, but I am always up for a challenge. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

**A Beautiful Life: Part I**

It was a warm summer's evening. She was dressed in a fitting, simple, yet elegant blue dress. The way her body swayed with the music was entrancing. Her chestnut hair flowed with the wind. The smell of lavender surrounded her. It was intoxicating, she was intoxicating. My eyes could not find refuge from the muse in front of them. I decided to find my courage and ask her for a dance. As I approached the brunette I found myself drawn to her, yet also timid to say anything.

_Come on Delacour! You have done this a million times. Just do it!_

She was different though. Something about her made everything different. The way she moved, the way her eyes did not open as if she was in her own world, as if nothing could touch her. I could not help but admire her body from afar. I wondered what her skin felt like. Wondered if that dress left any secrets to uncover. How could a woman so beautiful, sensual, and sexy be so carefree?

I found myself no more than a foot behind her. I grabbed her hips and started swaying with her.

"_I do apologize madam, but you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. Could I please have this dance?"_

She turned around to face me. Beautiful golden eyes found mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, sending an electric shock through my entire body.

"_Is the great Fleur Delacour asking me for a dance?" _The brunette smirked proudly.

"_Yes. Yes I am." _I said very matter-of-factly,_ "And if you refuse then I might die right here on this dance floor from a broken heart." _

Slowly, our faces grow closer. The moment lips touched a symphony played, fireworks were lighting the sky, and the entire world stopped to give us that one moment in time. As she pulled away I kept my eyes closed for fear of letting the feeling drift away.

"_Darling, open your eyes." _The brunette said.

"_If I do this feeling might disappear and I simply cannot live without it now that I have found it."_ I replied.

"_Open your eyes." _Her voice was very commanding, yet somehow sweet. I obliged and opened my eyes. Once again blue met gold. _"You know you can have that anytime you want, love."_ The brunette said half laughing.

"_How is it that every time I kiss you it feels like the first time?" _We started swaying once again.

"_I'm not sure, but I know that every day I am with you I fall more and more in love."_ She smiled brightly at me.

We stood there in each other's embrace just enjoying the moment. She broke the silence we had shared, _"So, how about that dance?"_

"_Is that a yes?"_ I asked shocked.

She playfully slapped me on the arm. _"Fleur Delacour if you do not dance with me right now I swear I will hex you into next week!"_ I laughed and took a step back.

"_Alright! Alright! Madam Delacour, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" _I bowed in front of her knowing she didn't like me making a big deal like I was.

She stood with her arms crossed looking down at me. _"If I did not love you so damn much I would walk away from you right now."_

"_Why?!" _Realizing I had shouted that a little too loud, and was now drawing a small amount of attention from those around us on the dance floor, I stood back up and approached her again.

She looked me up and down as if she was waiting on something.

"_I'm sorry." _I grabbed her waist once more. _"Please, may I have this dance?"_

"_Now what kind of wife would I be…" _She smiled brightly at me, _"…if I denied you a dance?" Wife._ I loved hearing her say that word. We started swaying once more to the music. _"I love you Fleur."_

I stopped our dance and pulled her closer. Looking her straight in her eyes trying to convey everything I was feeling, _"I love you more than anything in this world Hermione."_

We sealed that promise with a small, passionate kiss and danced the rest of the night away.


End file.
